None as of Yet
by Joe Helling and Keny Cecil
Summary: Ah, yes. 6th year with the Marauders. Drama, Humor, Romance, heck- maybe Joe will throw in singing. If Keny lets her.
1. Disclaimer And All That Good Stuff

Joe here. This is the disclaimer among other things. Joe Helling belongs to me, Joe. Keny Cecil belongs to, none other then my bestfriend Keny Cecil. O.o Who doesn't know I'm posting this yet. Oh well. Anyway, Nemo belongs to me, Willow belongs to Keny. Leo belongs to basically both of us, I think. O.o Whoever Remus's girlfriend ends up belongs to us, as well as Teresa who has no last name yet. Vivian, Brian, Paige, and Lydia belong to me. Jeff, Tony, and Lorene belong to Keny. This disclaimer belongs to me. Everything you recognize belongs to the magnificent, talented and admirable J.K. Rowling. Oh. There will probably end up being another disclaimer later on, unfortantely.  
  
Webpages will probably be posted so you can see what they look like in certain parts of the story. Especially amusng parts. ^.^ If you'd like you can look at it.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .   
  
I feel as if I forgot something. Oh! Two things. Chapter 1 is written by Joe, Chapter 2 is written by Keny and edited by Joe. Keny seems to like to use fragments. I probably have some to, but she has a billion so I had to fix it. Oh well. Other then that, We would appreciate it if you read and review. Thanks!  
  
- Joe 


	2. Meet Joe

Josephine "Joe" Helling chased her younger sister, Paige, who was eleven, yelling at the top of her lungs. She was still clad in her pajamas, which had penguins on it.  
  
"PAIGE! GIMME MY SHIRT!"  
  
"Why should I?" Paige mocked, "You look like a whore in it, anyway,"  
  
"God damn it, just gimme it! I don't care what you think I look like in it!" Joe bellowed.  
  
"Paige!" Their mother, Vivian, called from the kitchen, "Give your sister her shirt back. She has to get ready for school,"  
  
"Yes, Mum," Paige scowled and tossed Joe her shirt, who in turn missed it, "Smart one, Joe,"  
  
"Bite me," Joe said picking her shirt up and dragged herself to her room. She took a quick shower and pulled her clothes on. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Her pants were too large for her, and were a red plaid, with a black spiked belt to hold them up. Even with it, they fell a little low. Her shirt looked like a large gray handkerchief had been tied around her and shape like a heart in the front. She knew what her sister meant by saying she looked like a slut in the shirt. It was low cut. You could see her black heart tattoo on the right side of her stomach. Her red hair was let down strait, and you could see her brown eyes from behind her black glasses. A few freckles were spread across her face, and her lips were covered in black lipstick. She had on black backless high-heels, which were basically hidden under pants, except for a bit of the front. [A/N: Go to to see it]  
  
"Joe!" her mother yelled, "Come and fix your breakfast!"  
  
Joe flew down the stairs at the mention of food. She grabbed a plate from the cabinet, as well as two bowls, a spoon, a fork, and a cup. She poured her some orange juice and sat it on the table. She made herself a bowl of cereal and sat it on the table as well. She place a piece of toast, some olives, and a bagel on the plate, put vanilla ice cream in the other bowl, and sat down to eat.  
  
"That's nauseating, Joe," Paige scoffed, eating her own cereal, "Why can't you eat like a normal person? I swear. You eat like you're pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I am," said Joe sarcastically. Her father, Brian Helling, rolled his eyes at the normal everyday conversations, and then turned to Joe.  
  
"You have everything?" He looked at her with a reprimanding face.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," She said with a nod.  
  
"Dungbombs, trick candy, Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No Heat Fireworks, Itching Powder," Her father ticked off practical joke items.  
  
"Brian," Vivian scolded, "What he means is your books, your wands, your potion ingredients?"  
  
"Yes, Mum, I have everything," Joe said, "Yes, Daddy, I have all my prank items,"  
  
"Good, are you done?" Vivian asked. Joe looked at her empty plate and bowls. She nodded. Her father got up and hauled her trunk to the car, along with her owl.  
  
Joe wasn't an ordinary girl. Well, she was in the magical world, but not in the muggle world. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she would be starting her 6th year with her best friend, Kenya Cecil. Along with Kenya was her boyfriend, Sirius Black, and her other friends, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Sirius's brother, Leo, was a friend as well, and also Keny's boyfriend. All of them were in Gryffindor, one of the houses the school had.  
  
Joe grinned at the thought of seeing her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him since the beginning of summer vacation because he and Leo had to go to Paris with their parents. Joe peered at her owl that seemed to be giving her a death glare.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you, Nemo. You always seem so mad at me. And I didn't even do anything," Joe pouted. She shook her head, and went up to her room and lied on her bed, listening to music while she waited to leave. She glanced around the room she wouldn't be seeing for awhile. Its walls were white, but sketches and poems and whatnot covered them.  
  
"I'm gonna tell dad you have a boyfriend!" Paige's voice sounded very obnoxious from the doorway. A horrified expression crossed Joe's face as she sat up.  
  
"How did you-" Joe cut off as Paige held up Joe's diary, "You- little- I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Joe had her wand and was going after Paige in a split second. Paige took off, Joe close behind.  
  
"MUM! DAD! HELP! JOE IS TRYING TO KILL ME! AGAIN!" Paige cried.  
  
"Joe, don't kill your sister," was Vivian's calm reply to Paige's cry for help.  
  
"FINE!" said Joe, and then her voice switched over to where only Paige could here, "I'll just leave you terribly wounded,"  
  
After Vivian came to the conclusion that she probably should save her youngest daughter, she managed to catch Joe's arm.  
  
"Josephine Sue Helling! Leave your sister alone! And put your wand away! I don't want another not from the ministry! Honestly! At least the last one was simply about drying your hair; just like your friend Keny's."  
  
"Mum! She read my diary!" Joe looked ticked.  
  
"Paige," Vivian looked at her youngest daughter.  
  
"Joe has a boyfriend!" Paige responded.  
  
"Don't be silly," Brian's voice came from the doorway, "Joey isn't like that. She wouldn't have a boyfriend until we fully discussed it. Right Joe?"  
  
"Yes, daddy," said Joe in a sweet voice, "I wouldn't do anything like that without your permission,"  
  
"That's what I thought," Her dad smiled, and looked at Paige, "Now stop trying to get your sister in trouble and give her back her diary,"  
  
"Fine," Paige scowled and handed Joe her diary, "I promised Lydia I'd come over. I'll see you later. Love you. See you in a long while, Joe,"  
  
"Okay. Call us, though, so we know how long you'll be gone, Love you to," Vivian and Brian said in unison.  
  
"See ya, Paige," Joe smiled sweetly at her sister, and went up the stairs back to her room. Paige scowled, and left as well.  
  
Joe smirked as she sat on her bed, and took out a pen beginning to write in her diary again.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
That was extremely close. Paige stole you, and of course, she read you. Which meant she found out that Sirius is my boyfriend. And I don't exactly have permission to date yet. Bleh. Everyone else does. I chased after her, and I was going to kill her or hex her or something, but Mum stopped me. Paige tried to get me in trouble by saying I have a boyfriend, but my parents didn't believe I'd do such a thing without their permission so I got off free. Paige got in trouble a bit for getting me in trouble. Backfired on her, eh? She went over to Lydia's. Damn. It's been awhile since I've talked to her. We used to hang out together about a year ago. It's weird how time goes by so fast. I'm off to my 6th year of Hogwarts really soon. I only have one year left after this. Creepy. Oh. Dad's calling. Gotta go.  
  
-Joe  
  
Joe sighed and hurried downstairs. She went to the car and sat patiently waiting to get to school. The trip was a long and boring one. 


	3. Meet Keny

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Two: Keny ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenya Cecil was a normal girl. If your standards of normal meant that she was going into her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She, as well as all of her friends, were in Gryffindor, one of the houses in Hogwarts. The other houses were Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.  
  
Kenya, usually known as Keny, which is pronounced as Kenny, had lived with her best friend Joe until the end of her second year, when a woman name Lorene Draven adopted her. She now lived with Lorene and her son Tony, who Keny found terribly obnoxious. Currently tone seemed to have a death wish.  
  
"TONY!" Keny lunged at him, but he ran down the stairs as fast as he could, laughing. "You little weasel!" Keny scrambled to her feet and began leaping down the steps, landing quite cat-like at the landing. "Give that back before I strangle you!" she hollered, quite full of anger.  
  
"No!" came Tony's reply.  
  
Keny jumped over the banister and landed just behind Tony. She grabbed the back of Tony's shirt and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Now give me back my wand before I break all your fingers and pry it out of your limp grasp!"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" he said clinging to Keny's wand for dear life.  
  
"Fine, they're your fingers," said Keny shrugging, and reaching for on of Tony's fingers.  
  
"MUM!" Tony screamed as he wriggled and squirmed trying to get away from Keny.  
  
Lorene appeared in the doorframe that led to the kitchen.  
  
"You were the idiot that took her wand in the first place," She said calmly as she shrugged. Tony squawked and dropped the wand. Keny grinned, lightly tossed Tony aside, and picked up her wand.  
  
"Keny, you better finish packing for school. We have to leave n an hour and a half and you still haven't eaten breakfast yet," Lorene said in her usual calm voice.  
  
"Yes, Lorene. I just have to put my wand in my trunk and I'll be finished with packing. Although, I am going to take a shower before I leave."  
  
"Well, alright, don't take too long. Breakfast will be done by time your finished." Lorene said with a slight sigh, but still keeping her calm voice. Keny turned with a mischievous grin and started up the stairs. "Oh, and Keny. Don't use magic to dry your hair again. We don't need another note from the ministry again. There's blow dryer you can use," Lorene predicted was Ken y had been thinking of doing.  
  
Keny sighed angrily and continued up the stairs. When Keny arrived at her room, she put her wand in her trunk and dug through her drawers to find an outfit to wear. When she had chosen she grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.  
  
She quickly washed, dried off, and got dresses. She stepped in front of the mirror and rubbed off the steam. She saw a girl of about 16, with pitch-black hair, deep misty blue eyes, and a fairly tanned complexion. She sighed and plugged in the blow dryer.  
  
It took her about five minutes to dry her hair. When she had finished she picked up her things and went back into her room. She dropped her things on her bed and started looking for her cat.  
  
"Willow? Where are you?" she asked looking under her bed. She heard a meow from behind her. She turned to see a black with strange red eyes, a white mark on its chest, and its front left paw was white as well. "There you are!" she said with a grin. She picked up the cars a rubbed its chin, "Sorry, Will, but you have to go in your carrier now." The cat turned and glared at her.  
  
"I said sorry!" Kenny grabbed Willow's carrier and opened the door. She sat Willow down, facing the open door. Willow sat down, looked at the carrier, and then turned to glare at Keny again. "Don't look at me like that like that!" Keny put her hands on her waist and glared at Will in return, "Now get in there!"  
  
Willow twitched her tail and then did what she was told, even though it was reluctant. Keny closed it behind Willow and picked it and her trunk up and carried it downstairs. She set her things down by the door and went into the kitchen.  
  
At the table sat Lorene, who was calmly eating her eggs, Tony who squawked and ducked under the table, and Jeff, who was reading the newspaper. When she entered, Jeff looked up and developed a disgusted look.  
  
"What are you wearing?" He snarled.  
  
Keny looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a red halter- top that showed her stomach and had a small heart cut out near the top. She wore blue jeans that were a little to long for her and covered most of her black leather boots. [A/N: See Keny's outfit here: ]  
  
"Clothes," she said plainly in reply.  
  
"Go change. You look like a slut," he snarled again looking at his paper. Keny shrugged and ran back upstairs and into her room. She didn't feel like changing, so she grabbed a long sleeved, white, button up dress shirt and put it over what she had on. She didn't bother to tuck it in. she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Jeff quickly glanced over his newspaper, rolled his eyes at her, and returned to reading.  
  
"The eggs are on the stove." Said Lorene as she got up to put her dishes in the sink.  
  
"Uhm. . . Ok," Keny said, grabbing a plate and putting some eggs on it. Lorene came up from behind her and whispered:  
  
"You do know that your halter top shows through that dress shirt?"  
  
"Oh well, I plan on taking it off when I get to the station any way." Ken shrugged and sat down at the table.  
  
She quickly finished her breakfast and soon after they had her things loaded into the car and were at the train station. Keny couldn't wait to see her friends again. She wanted to hear all about Leo's (her boyfriend) trip to Paris. She was anxious to see Joe again.  
  
Keny bid Lorene, Jeff, and the annoyance goodbye while promising to not cause any trouble at school with her fingers behind her back. She walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
She looked around for her friends and saw Leo.  
  
"Hey, Leo!" she called to him with a broad smile.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." He said walking over to her and greeting her with a kiss. "What's with the shirt?" he said, noticing her dress shirt.  
  
"Jeff was complaining about my halter top so I put this over it," she said kissing him again, just for the sake of it. "Where are the others?" she asked looking around, expecting to see them.  
  
"Sirius is looking for Joe, and I haven't seen anyone else yet," Leo said.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well I have to put my trunk up and let Willow out before she has a panic attack. Which compartment are we in?" Keny said, again kissing him for the sake of it. Just then James walked thought the barrier.  
  
"Again!? Why me?! He said in and exasperated tone and rolling his eyes, "And in public of all places!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, James," said Keny and Leo at the same time.  
  
"I'll show you to the compartment me and Sirius chose," said Leo as he led them to the train.  
  
"Leo, this is the same compartment we had last year, and the year before that, and the year before that. Heck, since first year!" said James in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"So?" said Keny as she put away her trunk.  
  
"Whatever, I'm gonna go and look for Lily." James said after he had put away his trunk as well.  
  
"OK." Said Leo with a slight shrug.  
  
James left and Keny opened Willow's carrier. Willow poked her head out, looked around, and then walked out of her carrier. She settled herself in the corner, under the seat, and curled up. Keny rook of her dress shirt and threw it on top of her trunk.  
  
"So, Leo, how was Paris?" she asked putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
"Boring. How was your summer vacation?" He replied also kissing her.  
  
"Torturous Hello. Did Sirius like Paris?" she also replied kissing him again.  
  
"Nope." He said and kissed her again. From then on they just made out until Peter Pettigrew walked in.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I'll just go sit with Teresa then." And he left again. Kent and Leo ignored him and went on making out. About five minutes later James walked in again.  
  
"Why me?! Is your plan to make me sick or something?!" He hollered throwing his hands into the air.  
  
"Well, no not really. Although, it does look like we're succeeding." Said Keny and Leo laughed.  
  
"Did you find Lily?" asked Leo as he sat down, and Keny sat next to him.  
  
"Yeah, she said she's gonna sit with her friends," James said sitting across from them.  
  
"Oh, well ok. Peter's sitting with his girlfriend." Said Keny as she rested her head on his shoulder and started to fidget with his fingers. James just glared at them, and eventually gave up with a sigh. 


End file.
